Nico Okarr
Eigenübersetzung von „It was no coincidence that Captain Okarr had come to Korriban that day. It was the Force. No other pilot could have so deftly maneuvered us through that maelstrom. I owe him as much as I owe Master Kao.“ aus Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural Nico Okarr war ein menschlicher Schmuggler und Besitzer des Astromechdroiden T7-O1. Im Jahre 3681 VSY bekam er den Auftrag, geheime Sith-Artefakte aus dem Korriban-System zu schmuggeln. Er wurde allerdings von der Galaktischen Republik entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Biografie Nico Okarr traf einige Zeit vor dem Großen Galaktischen Krieg auf den Astromechdroiden T7-O1. T7-O1 arbeitete verdeckt für den Jedi Ven Zallow, was Nico allerdings nicht wusste und den Droiden zum Kopiloten seines corellianischen XS-Frachters Redshifter machte. 3681 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin nahm er den Auftrag an, geheime Sith-Artefakte aus dem Korriban-System zu schmuggeln. T7 kontaktierte daraufhin die Galaktische Republik, woraufhin Nico von den Jedi-Meistern Kao Cen Darach und Satele Shan gestellt wurde. miniatur|links|250px|Nico und [[Jace Malcom|Malcom im Kampf]] An Bord der Korriban Raumstation wurde Nico von den Jedi und zwei Republikanischen Soldaten überführt. Nico selbst beteuerte seine Unschuld und gab an, nicht gewusst zu haben, was sich in den Kisten befand. In diesem Moment spürte Shan eine große Dunkelheit in der Macht, und sofort fiel eine Flotte des Sith-Imperiums im Sektor ein. Als der Soldat Jace Malcom auf Darachs Vorschlag, die Galaktische Republik zu warnen, erwiderte, dass ihre Fähren zu langsam seien, bot Nico seine Redshifter als Fluchtmöglichkeit an. Auf dem Weg zum Raumschiff hatte die Gruppe mit mehreren Sith-Soldaten und Sith-Kriegsdroiden zu kämpfen, und Nico blieb zurück und unterstützte die Trooper, während die Jedi vorangingen. Einer der Soldaten wurde während des Gefechts sofort von einer Granate getötet, Jace Malcom überlebte jedoch und kämpfte an Nicos Seite. Nico bewies umgehend sein Geschick mit seinen beiden DS-6 „Nexu“ Blasterpistolen und deckte Malcom, damit dieser sich ebenfalls bewaffnen und mit Nico gemeinsam Richtung Hangar fliehen konnte. Dort traf Nico auch auf die Jedi, die den Hangar inzwischen geräumt hatten. Während Malcom den Schließmechanismus der Tür sabotierte, begab sich Nico zu seinem Schiff. Die Redshifter selbst war zwar beschädigt, jedoch immer noch vollkommen flugtauglich. Im selben Moment landete ein ''Fury''-Klasse Sternjäger im Hangar und gewährte den beiden Sith-Lords Vindican und Darth Malgus Zugang zum Hangar der Raumstation. Während die beiden Jedi ihre Lichtschwerter zogen und sie Sith angriffen, machte Nico das Schiff startklar. T7 aktivierte für Nico die Ionenkanone, während dieser sich ins Cockpit begab und das Schiff checkte. Derweil lieferten sich die Jedi einen erbitterten Kampf, bis Malcom ihnen zurief, sie sollten an Bord des Schiffes springen. Auf Darachs Befehl hin kam Shan dieser Aufforderung nach, während Darach die beiden Sith aufhielt. Nico befahl den beiden, sich in die Geschütze zu begeben, während er selbst die Redshifter auf dem Hangar manövrierte. In der entstandenen Schlacht im Raum vor der Raumstation musste Nico viel dazu tun, nicht von den Schüssen der feindlichen Sith-Schiffe getroffen zu werden. Die Flotte der Sith bestand größtenteils aus schwer bewaffneten ''Harrower''-Klasse Dreadnoughts, doch es gelang Nico, die Redshifter erfolgreich durch die feindlichen Schiffe zu manövrieren und schließlich den Hyperantrieb zu aktivieren, um das System zu verlassen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von „No other pilot could have so deftly maneuvered us through that maelstrom. I owe him as much as I owe Master Kao.“ aus Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural links|250px|miniatur|Nico Okarr im Kampf Nico Okarr war ein Schmuggler während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges. Nico war ein sehr fähiger, exzellenter Pilot, der sich sogar die Anerkennung der späteren Jedi-Großmeisterin Satele Shan verdiente, indem er durch den Maelstrom navigierte. Als sich Nico 3681 VSY im Orbit um Korriban befand und dort wegen Schmuggels von der Galaktischen Republik festgenommen wurde, geriet er in eine Schlacht mit den Sith. Nico besaß zwei DS-6 „Nexu“ Blasterpistolen, mit denen er hervorragend umgehen und die republikanischen Soldaten unterstützen konnte. Seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf erlaubten es ihm, in kürzester Zeit mehrere feindliche Soldaten und Kriegsdroiden auszuschalten und dabei selbst dem feindlichen Beschuss auszuweichen. Während des Feuergefechts drehte er sich sogar mehrere Male um seine eigene Achse, um zu Schuss auszuholen und seine Gegner präzise zu treffen. Auch war er, wie bereits erwähnt, ein exzellenter Pilot. Beschädigungen an seiner Redshifter hielten ihn in keinster Weise davon ab, das Schiff zu besteigen und damit zu fliegen. Im Kampf wusste er meist, was getan werden musste, weshalb er auch in hitzigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und seinen Mitstreitern Anweisungen erteilen konnte. Als es ihm gelang, dass beschädigte Schiff durch eine ganze aus Harrower-Klasse Dreadnoughts bestehende Sith-Flotte zu manövrieren, verdiente er sich damit sogar den Respekt der späteren Jedi-Großmeisterin Satele Shan. Shan selbst gab an, dass Nicos Anwesenheit auf Korriban der Macht zu verdanken war und sie ihm ebenso viel verdankte wie ihrem einstigen Meister. Obwohl Nico eigentlich Schmuggler war, somit in den meisten Zivilisationen als Verbrecher galt und offiziell keiner Organisation angehörte, war er immer dazu bereit, andere zu unterstützen, wenn es ihm nützte. Dass er die Republikaner während der Schlacht um Korriban unterstützte, lag aber nicht allein daran, dass ihm dies die Freiheit schenken könnte. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht viel für das Sith-Imperium übrig, und im Kampf konnten sich die republikanischen Soldaten daher darauf verlassen, dass er sie warnte, wenn er eine Gefahr sah. Als er sich an Bord seines Schiffes befand, nutzte er diese Gelegenheit auch nicht zur Flucht – stattdessen wartete er auf die Jedi Shan und den Trooper Malcom. Dies überzeugte auch Shan davon, dass sie ihm viel zu verdanken hatte. Nico war kein egoistischer Schmuggler, der nur an sich selbst dachte – wenn er sich einmal für eine Seite entschieden hatte, dann blieb er auch auf dieser Seite und unterstützte sie bis zum Ende. Trotz dieser eigentlich kameradschaftlichen Einstellung hatte Nico keine Probleme damit, Waffen, Artefakte oder andere Gerätschaften zu schmuggeln. Auch war er stets darum bemüht, Aufträge, die er erhielt, erfolgreich durchzuführen. Und er war stolz auf sich, seine Fähigkeiten und vor allem auf seine Redshifter, so hing er an diesem Schiff und bezeichnete es als „das schnellste Schiff im Sektor“. Später schloss er sich der Allianz des Fremdlings an, und half gegen das Imperium von Zakuul. Besitztümer [[Datei:Redshifter.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Redshifter]] Nicos wohl wichtigster und wertvollster Besitz war sein Leichter Frachter der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft, die Redshifter. Nico bezeichnete sein Schiff selbst als "das schnellste Schiff im Sektor" und war dazu in der Lage, es exzellent zu fliegen. Die Redshifter war mit Ionenkanonen und verschiedenen Laserkanonen, darunter mit solchen der Vierlings-Reihe bewaffnet. Die Redshifter war ein sehr gutes Schiff, dass nicht nur schnell war, sondern auch erheblichem Feindbeschuss standhalten konnte. miniatur|links|180px|[[T7-O1]] Weitere wichtige Besitztümer Nicos waren seine beiden DS-6 Blasterpistolen, auch „Nexu“ genannt. Nico war sehr geschickt im Umgang mit diesen beiden Waffen und konnte damit in in kürzester Zeit eine Menge Feinde ausschalten. Weiterhin befanden sich in Nicos Besitz verschiedene Kleidungsstücke und er trug unter anderem häufig seinen Hut und fingerfreie Handschuhe. Letztlich besaß Nico auch noch den Astromechdroiden T7-O1. T7 hatte im Laufe von mehr als zweihundert Jahren keine einzige Speicherlöschung erhalten. Diesem seltenen Umstand verdankte T7 eine riesige Wissensdatenbank mit detaillierten Aufzeichnungen über jede Mission, die er im Laufe seines Lebens erlebt hatte. Da sein Gedächtnis intakt geblieben war, entwickelte T7 eine besondere Persönlichkeit, ein starkes Unabhängigkeitsbestreben und eine einzigartige Sichtweise auf die Galaxis. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Droiden sah T7 seine organischen Besitzer nicht als Herren an, sondern vielmehr als Partner an. In all den Jahrzehnten hatte er schon mit Senatoren, Spionen, Schmugglern und sogar den Jedi zusammengearbeitet, bis er letztlich in Nicos Besitz überging und zum Kopiloten seines Raumschiffes wurde. Hinter den Kulissen * Nico Okarrs erster Auftritt im Star Wars Universum findet in dem am 6. Juni 2011 erschienenen Trailer Rückkehr der The Old Republic-Reihe statt. Dort wird er allerdings nicht als Nico Okarr identifiziert. * Seine erste Identifikation verzeichnet der Charakter Nico Okarr im am 16. Dezember 2011 erschienen Buch Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural von Robert Chestney. * In Rückkehr wurde Nico Okarr von John Di Maggio synchronisiert.John DiMaggio in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Quellen *''The Old Republic'' – Rückkehr *''Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Nico Okarr es:Nico Okarr ja:ニコ・オカー pt:Nico Okarr ru:Нико Окарр Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Legends